The continued evolution of wireless network technology allows consumers today to communicate with each other by voice, data and text messaging through highly sophisticated network architectures. A consumer can make a phone call, download data and send text messages using a single wireless communication device, such as a smartphone. Typically, a consumer would purchase a plan from a network operator and be constrained by the rules defined in the plan for the duration of the plan period. For example, if the plan's policy does not allow roaming outside of a predetermined region, the consumer would be unable to make any calls from his smartphone once he leaves that region. The consumer may be unaware of the cause of the problem, and cannot easily find help at a time when he cannot make phone calls. As another example, if the plan has a set quota for data usage and the consumer has reached a predetermined threshold (e.g., 90%) of that quota before the end of a billing cycle, the consumer's future data traffic can be throttled (e.g., the Quality of Service (QoS) is lowered) until the next billing cycle starts. With the conventional operator's system, a consumer cannot easily monitor his data usage and cannot easily request his QoS be maintained at the same level throughout a billing cycle. Thus, the conventional operator's system for managing usage, offers, pricing and policy is inflexible and cannot easily adapt to consumers' needs.